Kiddnapping the little vampireRudolph
by Llamavampire
Summary: he started to kick as hard as he could against the stone walls of his prison, no answer. Then he heard a faint laugh, he recognised the voice, he didn’t know there, it was just a distant familiar sound for which he found disturbing.'
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapping the little vampire

I don't own any of The little vampire characters, neither Tony or Anna has anything to do with this story-they don't exist!

Rudolph Sackville-bagg is a cheerful vampire, always trying to look at the light side of life even though he is tired and is slowly losing hope of returning to his distance self, the mortal that lives inside him has long been hibernating, for 200 years he's been trapped by the light, only to been restricted to night.

Rudolph often dreams of the day where his family finds the amulet to release him and his family from the curse of drinking blood, fear of crosses, garlic and the boundary of the light, the curse of being a vampire. However these feeling have only started happening about 50 years ago with him wanting to be able to grow up, to be able to play as he doesn't feel like he's 9 years old, as he hardly ever plays, well who's there to play with in the mountains of Scotland, there are no other vampires around all the time, only at the vampire gatherings is he able to play with other children his own age. He still has the mental and physical need of a 9 year old, however he has become very wise and knowledgeable over the years. He is also scared to become human as will he be able to fit in with the modern world? Will he ever become the child he was all those years ago? Rudolph hides his feelings from his family, partly out of embarrassment but he doesn't want to show that he feels like he is weak as he likes to please his father, Fredrick for whom Rudolph adores.

Rudolph was born in 1839 to a middle class family so his life was good in a big house with plenty of rooms to play in. As he was born in the 1800's Rudolph wears aristocrat clothes, his black boots tucked over his brown leather trousers, with torns which he has collected over the years in the different situations he's been in. A dirty shirt hangs off his small skinny frame, with a brown jacket made out of animal fur, leather and string hanging from it.

Rudolph's family include his older brother Gregory who seems to be the complete opposite of Rudolph, he likes a fight and has a lot of hormones playing up all the time, so he is very frigid most of the time, however not to the knowledge of Rudolph he feels very protective over him and would always look for Rudolph if he wandered off as he did very often.

Freda is Rudolph's mother, she is very caring and adores both of her children and always knows when they are upset over something, she has the mother's intuition which has only got better to the annoyance of her sons.

Fredrick completes the family by being Rudolph's and Gregory's father. He likes to protect his family diving in to danger to give his family chance to run (or fly) away. However Fredrick doesn't understand how the boys feel most of the time only protecting them in physical form and is hardly at home to the displeasement of Rudolph.

Rudolph loves flying, along with reading. His favourite books are about vampire history or fictional tales which ends in a happy ending.

At the moment however Rudolph is trapped, his hands bound by itchy rope tied tight around his wrists and fingers so he is barely able to move his hand, blood circulation blocked. His mouth, gagged, trapped with in a stone tomb in a unknown place as he didn't see where his kidnapper's took him. His heart starts to bounce against his rib cage so hard that it began to hurt. Rudolph took a deep breath in to try and calm down, only to inhale old dust which made him chock, he felt a tear drip down his right cheek, wiping it on his shoulder he started to kick as hard as he could against the stone walls of his prison, no answer. Then he heard a faint laugh, he recognised the voice, he didn't know there, it was just a distant familiar sound for which he found disturbing. He kicked again only to hurt his foot, he gave out a loud groan only to hear the laughter grow louder only to hear it above him from the other side of the tomb's lid.

'You should really save your strength as no one's going to hear you from in here and for if you wish to live for longer'

The voice was so sinister with not a inch of remorse present. Goose bumps rose on Rudolph's arms, he tried to mumble besides him being gagged. The stranger simply went back to laughing only this laugh it was soft and flowing but some how having a more menacing tone to it, Rudolph followed the laugh to the end of the tomb as the laugh disappeared by a sudden bang of what Rudolph could tell as doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Fear rushed through Rudolph's veins, the panic flowing to the surface of his skin, he was fearful of what wouldn't happen, as will someone find him? What is his family doing, are they worried, well Fredrick should, he gets very protective over his children as there is so much danger for vampires in the world, as the world is cruel to them, for being what they are.

One last push of energy was put against the tombs lid due to Rudolph's back pushing against it, bending down. His knees gave way, panting, the substances from the mankey cloth being inhaled, again making him choke, this time worst as the dust from the floor of the tomb had been disturbed by Rudolph's movement making it float in the air. Tears flushing down his face Rudolph thought to himself,

'Okay calm down, someone will come, they have to they have two weeks till I starve… to death.

Rudolph instead decided to draw his attention to the reason he was kidnapped.

Who have I particularly annoyed lately?

Rookery the vampire hunter-no he wasn't there I would instantly recognise him

The vamppost man-I don't think he appreciated the bucket of water being thrown on him, but he is generally a nice guy

The pub owner-by making his drunken customers sing so loud he got various complaints from neighbours, he will be working tonight being the only employed person there'

A thought stroked him: 'Father, he is always doing things that annoy other vampires with his demands to try and stop vampires drinking human blood. He has lots of supporters though and enemy's.'

There is a superior group of vampires which are kind of like vamp governments, this is smaller though only the most powerful vampires being allowed in. It is called 'Pectus pectoris of vox' it means heart of power, but for short people just call it Pectus (heart).

Like our own parliament people have different parties, they represent a different idea. There is a split of ideas in the Pectus; half of the vampires tend to like the idea of drinking humans blood and being the ruler's of the night; nox noctis peregrinus (night wanderers). People like Rudolph's father, Fredrick is part of the other half who are more peaceful but they aren't angels, they are willing to use violence to get what they want, which is the same with the nox's, however Rudolph doesn't know much of them no details as Fredrick forbids it and neither does Gregory, it is usually only the children vampires that don't get the information that adults do.

Rudolph often saw Fredrick's partner's round their crypt, often just talking about how to over throw the nox's, as lately Fredrick have been able to gather much more power that their enemy is starting to loose the battle, and as for their manner, they would do anything, even include children for which Rudolph is sure that this tactic his father wouldn't use, but was sure of the nox's using them as he knows enough about them to know that.

Rudolph's heart sank, what was there to live for anyway? Arguments split between him and his older brother all the time, not able to get a long as they once did, getting frustrated at each others presence even though Rudolph have generally been nice to Gregory, however Gregory's fury over takes him, sometimes even fear rises in Rudolph although he does not show, as he does not want to look weak even though his heart has slowly seemed to be overtaken by darkness and depression, he needs to be free from this curse.


End file.
